


Darth Vader x Reader

by AcEHaRdWaRe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcEHaRdWaRe/pseuds/AcEHaRdWaRe
Summary: Y/N was bad at following orders and today was finally his time to get punished for it. Vader would finally give him all he had.
Kudos: 1





	Darth Vader x Reader

-skip to the lemon- 

He snaked a cold hand around my waist and pulled my waist to his. I could feel his harsh, warm breaths against my neck. He began to remove my uniform whilst feeling me up. I couldn't help but shiver and grow hard under his touch. I could feel his metallic member push against my flesh. I quivered and moaned again.   
“L-lord Vader. P-please don’t do this.”   
He began to breathe heavier ignoring my request to stop. A few storm troopers walked by and peered into the room and I was quickly slammed into the corner.   
“P-please Lord Vader. Why are you doing this? I-I obeyed all your orders.”   
Once again he ignored me and began to use the force to choke me. I gave into him. I knelt down and took his cold member into my mouth, sucking gently. He didn’t moan, just pushed me down farther. I choked which made me become more turned on. I sucked harder and harder before eventually deepthroating and taking all of his metallic seed into my mouth. I swallowed it all gratefully. Vader lifted me up and pressed me against the wall, giving him a good view of my ass. He gently slammed into my ass and began thrusting right away, giving myself no time to adjust. I screamed out causing Vader to begin choking me again. I quieted down as he began to pick up the pace, softly moaning. He turned me around and held me close as he thrusted faster, still giving me no reason for him to be doing this. Maybe he was using me to fill the void from losing his wife, Padme. He continued to thrust before releasing his seed into me. He gently set me down and wiped some cum from my mouth. I smiled a bit, finding myself falling for my lord. He began to walk off without saying a word before I grabbed his sleeve making him turn to me.   
“Daddy Vader… don’t leave give me more.”   
He uttered his first words since we began fucking.   
“God, you fucking slut.”  
He picked me up and carried me to his room, setting me on his bed.   
“Behave, I must go give orders.”   
He walked out of the room leaving me in there, cold and alone.


End file.
